Precious Siblings
by interlock
Summary: All the Bijuu containers are captured by Madara, except Kyuubi, who just happened to wander around his Lair, and swoop in to play a prank on Him. The prank resulting in all the Bijuu containers camping together, thinking they are each other's siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Eh, well...my first story. :) I think It'll be cute.

No parings decided so far...

R&R

* * *

"Kyuubi-nee –chan?" A very short red haired boy asked, sitting by a small fire inside a cave,

"Hmm? Shukaku?"

"Wake up."

"You just woke me up." She grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her blue eyes,

"Oh...I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down in sadness

"Nah, its alright. Happened bro?" She asked, tying up her blond hair in a long pony tail,

"Evil red eyed mask man took Sanbi-sensei."

"Oh shit..." She muttered, getting changed, not aware that her little brother was watching, "Wait, you said, sensei? Whats that about?"

"Sanbi-sensei is training me."

"Okay, get Nibi-nee-chan and whoever else isn't busy." She ordered, getting poor Shukaku to flinch a little, "Oh come on, don't act like such a baby!" She yelled at her startled brother,

"Gomen!" He shouted, rushing off to get the others.

Kyuubi was sitting by the fire, remember pain filled memories of her past. She and the rest of her siblings were kidnapped by 'evil red eyed mask man', as Shukaku like to call him, and apparently he wanted their powers. The masked man always called her Kyuubi, so that was the name she took. She and her siblings managed to escape one day, about a year ago.

What her her the most, was that everytime she told some one her name, they would call her a demon in disguise. She hated that. She hated that no one would come close to her and her siblings, all they had were each other.

Kyuubi yawned, and walked over to where Shukaku and Nibi were talking. Nibi was two years older than both of them, little Shukaku had to tilt his head to see her face.

Judging by the way they reacted, she could tell that Nibi thought that Shukaku was making up stories. Kyuubi walked over to them, joining their conversation.

"Shukaku-chan, stop making up this bullshit."

The little red head gasped, "You said a swear-word!"

"So?"

"Its a bad word! Only sa-"

"Its okay Shukaku." Kyuubi interupted, still yawning from being woken up so early, "Nibi-nee-chan, i think he's right, i haven't seen Sanbi...yet. In a while, yeah, thats what i meant."

Nibi narrowed her eyes, but then nodded, "Fine." She turned Shukaku, "Who took him?"

"Um...there was a girl with blond hair...she was pretty ugly if you ask me...and this guy...er...thing that looked like some bizarre bug-monster."

"Alright! LETS GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Kyuubi said, in her usual cheerful voice, as she marched out of the cave,

"BAKA!" Nibi yelled, "At least get packed! Evil red eyed mask man isn't called that for no reasons, and we are NOT going to fight him, you two are barely 7!" She said, shaking her head,

"Mood killer." Kyuubi grumbled, packing some ration bars and weapons.

The three kids marched out of the cave, confident that they would get their brother back.

"So...where do we look?" Kyuubi asked, cutting the awkward silence,

"How do i live with you..." Nibi grumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose,

"We go to the ugly place we came from." Shukaku said,

"Hehe, you mean evil guy's lair? His room is covered in corps-"

"SHUT IT!" Nibi yelled, punching her poor idiotic sister on the head, "You don't want poor little Shukaku-chan to get scared, would you?" She hissed,

"Hai! Nibi-sama!" Kyuubi saluted, trying to hide a giggle.

* * *

Kyuubi-chan plushies for people who review *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait up!" The three turned around to see two kids panting heavily, two boys, one of them the same age as Nibi, and the other one year older than Kyuubi and Shukaku,

"Yonbi? Hachibi-baka?" Nibi asked, turning around to see them collapse from exhaustion,

"Hey, don't just go running off, or just might...drop."

"Your the ones who are gonna drop!" Nibi yelled, "How are you gonna help if your all tired? Baka."

"Sorry..." Yonbi grumbled,

"Hurry." Shukaku said, with no expression,

"Okay okay! Geez..." Kyuubi sighed and ran over to where Shukaku was,

"So..." Kyuubi said, "Anyone know where we're going?"

"BAKA!" Nibi yelled punching the poor girls head, "You asked that just a moment ago."

Everyone sweat-dropped while Shukaku sighed and started walking again,

"Right..." Kyuubi muttered, "And the next thing you gonna say is 'how do i live with you'?"

"Correct."

Kyuubi sighed, "Life can be so hard..."

"Sis don't be in a bad mood, Nibi's just a annoying...dude." Hachibi said, striking a peace sign,

Nibi rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I could strangle all of you right now and not feel guilty."

"Aw, they were just joking sis." Yonbi whispered quietly.

"Hey kids, could you be little quieter..." A voice hissed from behind them,

Startled, they turned around to see a woman with dull purple hair in a spike pony tail, and pupil-less brown eyes,

"Gaki's." She started again, "Would you PLEASE shut up!"

"Crazy woman said a bad word!" Shukaku whisper-yelled, pointing a finger at the woman, who sighed and continued eating her dango,

"Who are ya calling crazy woman?"

"You."

She sighed again, annoyed by the little red head, who seemed to enjoy annoying her.

"Who are you anyway?" Nibi asked, pointing to her Konoha forehead protector, "Your from Konoha."

"Whats a Konoha?" Yonbi, Kyuubi, and Shukaku asked at the same time, "Can you eat it?" Kyuubi added, "Does it taste as good as Ramen?"

"Argh..." The woman grumble, "See this is why I stayed single and will NEVER have kids..."

"So, who are?" Nibi asked again, a little louder this time,

"My name is Anko Mitarashi." She turned and stared at Shukaku, "Not Crazy Woman."

Shukaku shuddered a little, hugging his sand teddy,

"You haven't answered my question yet," Kyuubi stated, "Can you eat Konoha?"

Hachibi chuckled, and Nibi simply slapped herself on the forehead, wondering once again how she was able to live with Kyuubi for the past year.

"No, Konoha is the village I come from, brats. Its not edible. But...They do sell Ramen there, though its not as good as Dango."

Kyuubi growled, "No one insults ramen..."

"I do." Anko said simply, standing up to throw away the sticks, " Say...what's a bunch of kids doing out here anyways? And what are you names?"

"We're out here looking for our brother Sanbi, who was stolen by evil red eyed mask man."

"Evil red eyed mask man? Sanbi?" Anko wondered, stroking her chin.

"Yeah. Your not deaf right?" Kyuubi snapped, "My name is Kyuubi."

Anko sputtered some tea out her mouth, "Kyuubi? You sure thats you name?"

"Thats what evil red eyed mask man called me. Yeah."

"You should come to Konoha for a while..." She said, '_looks a lot like the fourth...looks a lot like baby Naru who was kid napped right under out noses...'_

"Hmm...I just might decide to visit...you say they sell Ramen?"

"Yep."

Kyuubi stroked her chin, imitating Anko, "Alright, where is it?"

"Follow me." Anko said, leading the five children to the gates of Konoha.

The four children stared at shock, seeing how big Konoha was.

"THIS IS SOOOO COOOL!" Kyuubi screamed, spinning around the gates of Konoha, leaving Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo to stare in shock.

"Who the hell is that?" Kotetsu asked, pointing to Kyuubi,

"She says her name is Kyuubi. She's obsessed with Ramen. And...She's a big idiot. I'm taking her to the Hokage." Anko answered with a smirk,

"Oh." Were all they managed to say,

"And with her are Shukaku, Hachibi, Yonbi, and Nibi." Her smirk grew wider, as the two men had VERY shocked looks on there faces.

"They're...They're...bijuu?"

"Whats a bijuu?" Kyuubi asked, as her spinning came to a stop, "Do you sell Ramen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Well? Do you?"

"Sell Ramen, no, go to Ichiraku's, i heard Yondaime-sama loved their Ramen."

"Yondaime-sama?"

"Yes, Yondaime Hokage was the youngest to be Hokage..." A new voice said, Kyuubi turned around to see an old man.

"Who's the old man?"

"Who's the kid?" Sandaime countered.

Kyuubi crossed her arms and pouted,

"Naru? Is that you?"

"Naru? Who's Naru? My name is Kyuubi!"

"Kyuubi..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, Evil red eyed mask man called me Kyuubi."

"Evil red eyed mask man?"

"He stole us, me and my siblings, we're on a mission to get Sanbi back!"

"A mission you say..."

They nodded,

"I see...could you tell me more about...Evil red eyed mask man?"

"Who are you?"

"Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Alright. Lets see...he wore a swirly orange mask...I've always wanted that mask, orange is my favourite color...he had weird eyes...red with black patterns...I want those too...um...thats about it. I heard him say something about Akatsuki, some group of people who want to capture Bijuu's, whatever that it."

"Bijuu's are tailed beasts."

"Okay...?"

"Thank you for the information...would you like to stay in Konoha for a while?"

"HELL YEAH!" Kyuubi yelled, punching the air, "Anko-san said you guys have Ramen!"

'_Just like the fourth..._' Sarutobi thought, shaking his head, and leading the little kids into Konoha.

"How many old guys are there in Konoha?" Kyuubi asked, staring a t Jiraiya and Kakashi,

"Thats not nice." The masked man said,

Kyuubi stuck her tongue out, showing she didn't care.

"Kakashi, try to use your Sharingan to see if there's any...Kyuubi chakra in her."

Kakashi nodded, and lifted up his Forehead protector,

"YOU!" Kyuubi screamed, tackling Kakashi, "Thats the eye Evil guy and Girly-guy number two had!"

"Hmm...so he had the Sharingan."

Kakashi narrowed his normal eye, "There are two people with the Sharingan?"

"Yep. Thats the eye right?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yes. Let me tell you something," He said, clearing his throat, "The Uchiha clan was massacred a few years ago, there are only two left, Sasuke who is your age and living in Konoha, and Itachi, a Missing nin."

"But i swear there were two guys!"

"Do you know the other man's nam?"

"He calls himself Tobi in front of other people. However...Thanks to my awesome pranking skills..." She bragged, "I found out that weird piercings guy and Origami girl called him Madara."

Kakashi, Anko and the Hokage gasped, "But Madara is too old...he should have died along time ago."

Kyuubi chuckled and turned to her siblings, "Toldya he was an oldie!"

"Tell ya what kid, we offer you a posi-" Anko started, but was cut off by the Hokage,

"Anko, you are in no position to make decisions that may affect the village."

"Woops. Sorry old man." She said, rolling her eyes,

"Anyway, We may be able to train you…for a while…as normal Genin. Then maybe you will be strong enough t-"

"ALRIGHT OLD MAN!" Kyuubi cheered, grinning her widest,

"Manners." Kakashi reminded,

"What? Who the hell is Manners."

Kakashi shook his head, and disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

"Old man! You've gotta teach me that!" Kyuubi Yelled, "Just think of the pranks I could pull…."

"Maybe when your older…" Sandaime sighed, "Anyway, You kids cannot be known as…er…the Bijuu names. Why? Because you may be hunted down by villagers, and it is against the law to hurt them."  
"That's stupid." Kyuubi said, falling on a nearby couch,

"Kyuubi, you will be known as Naru…Ni-"

"AWESOME!" Naru yelled, suddenly jumping up from the couch, punching the air.

"As I was said, Nibi, you will be known as Yugito. Shukaku…" Sandaime cleared his throat, '_We all know who you are…Gaara…son of the Kazekage…_' He thought, "Shukaku, you will be known as Gaara, Yonbi, you will be called Roshi, and Hachibi you will be called….uh…Bee."

They all nodded agreement, except for Naru, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"First…" Anko Started, "We need to shopping for new clothes!" She pointed to the dirty clothing they wore.

"Alright! Lets go Anko-nee chan!" Naru yelled, grabbing one of Anko's hands, and speeded off to who knows where.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankies for the reviews!

Naru isn't going to be deadlast, she's just gonna be…well…not dead last, but same personality.

Chapter four:

They five kids, plus Anko, came back from the clothing store with bright smiles on their face's except Gaara, who had an unfortunate accident with his Sand Bear.

Naru, who was dressed in an Orange and White Kimono top, and black pants, skipped happily down the streets of Konoha.

"I just realized something." She said, stopping in the middle of the road, "I haven't tried Konoha's Ramen yet."

Yugito slapped her forehead, while Anko burst out in laughter, "We just past it." Anko said, turning around to point at 'Ichiraku Ramen.'

"YES! YES YES YES!" Kyuubi yelled, running over to the restaurant, "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Teuchi turned around to see the bouncing girl, just when Anko and the rest of her Siblings arrive.

"Lets see… Shr-in-puh Ramen…" Naruto said, looking at the menu,

"Shrimp, idiot." Yugito corrected.

All of them took a seat, ordering a bowl of Ramen each, except Naru, who ordered 5, and slurped them down like it was nothing.

"That was the best Ramen ever old man!"Kyuubi shouted happily,

"No problem, we get that a lot." He said with a wink, as Anko reluctantly paid him for all of their meals.

"Alright brats." Anko hissed, causing all of them except Naru to flinch, "Tomorrow your starting the academy, and its NOT going to be easy for you…bunch of brats."

"No way! I fly through it!" Naruto boasted, "After all, I'm gonna have to if I wanna be strong…like Old man Hokage!"

"Naru, _respect!_" Roshi whispered to Naru, who just ignored him,

"Yeah yeah…" She said, waving a hand, "Where do we live?"

"Oh shit…totally forgot…" Anko muttered, "Alright Gaki's, follow me!"

They marched to the Hokage Tower,

"So…Old man-sama, where do we sleep?" Naru asked,

"Ah, yes, I forgot," He sat down, "Well, lets see…" He flipped through a few papers,

"Ah, I have a fairly large apartment I can give you if you can live together…until you graduate from the academy."

"WE'LL TAKE IT OLD MAN!" Naru yelled, grabbing the keys and jumping out of the room,

"Just a few blocks down." The Hokage finished, As Anko and sighed, and lead the rest of them to follow Naru.


End file.
